The instant invention relates generally to measuring devices and more specifically it relates to a blood pressure monitoring device.
Numerous measuring devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to indicate the blood pressure of people. For example, U.S. Pat Nos. 3,189,024; 3,557,779 and 3,754,545 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hertofore described.